Drop Everything
by Wenesday
Summary: Voilà le truc: Tu es magique, tout ce que tu touches semble le devenir. Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille normale, mais je dois avoir un peu de ta magie puisque tu m'a touchée. Ce que je pense de tout ça? On s'en fiche, laisse tout tomber, je veux être avec toi.
1. Chapter 1

Chaque jour, c'est pareil : je me lève, je vais à l'école, j'endure des cours ennuyants à mourir et les élèves qui oublient toujours que j'existe. Ensuite, je rentre à la maison, je dois servir les clients du restaurant de ma mère pour un salaire de misère en sachant que ça ne servirais à rien de demander une augmentation. Après, je me couche et ignorant les jacassements de ma sœur.

Que voulez vous, j'habite à la réserve.

La vie est monotone et sans aucun intérêt, elle suit un petit train-train quotidiens et personne ne doit le changer. De toute, façon, rares seraient les gens qui réussirais un pareil miracle. Mais j'ai appris qu'on s'habituait à tout, ou presque.

Quelqu'un claqua des doigts à deux centimètre de mon visage et je sursautai brusquement. Je vis ma sœur, Stacy, agacée, et continuai de manger mes céréales, comme si rien n'était.

-Reviens parmis nous, je te parlais je te signale.

-Ça va, je t'écoutais.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Des fois, je me demandais qui était la plus vieille entre Stacy et moi, parce que, honnêtement, malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'avoir ses dix-huit ans, Stacy se comportait comme une gamine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Laisse tomber.

Je n'insistai pas, quand Stacy boude, ça peut durer longtemps. Mon frère Cory, déboula dans la cuisine, aussi débraillé que d'habitude.

-Tu es en retard.

Stacy et moi n'avions même pas pris la peine de le regarder, ne faisant que dire l'évidence.

-Je sais, mais maman n'est pas lever, alors ce n'est pas si grave.

-Si, elle est restaurant.

-Non.

Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi mes aînés argumentaient sur un sujet si évident, mais je tranchai vite le débat.

-Oui, elle est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui, je l'ai entendu partir. Tu es chargé de nous déposé au lycée avant d'aller travailler.

Cory jura se qui signifiait à la fois son mécontentement et sa capitulation au combat verbal qui venait à peine de commencer. Cory et Stacy adorait s'agacer mutuellement.

-Bon, alors, vous êtes prêtes, les filles?

-Oui

Stacy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en me suivant. Elle détestait le lycée uniquement parce qu'aimer l'école était presque impensable, mais elle adorait. Normal, elle régnait au lycée, c'était carrément la reine dans son royaume. Moi, je souhaitais seulement qu'elle rentre bientôt à la fac avec pleins d'autres filles tout aussi jolies et populaires afin qu'elle ne reste pas une princesse toute sa vie. Je rentrai dans le gros truck de mon frère et ignorai Stacy qui se plaignait de sa vieille auto. Stacy avait son permis et tout, mais elle était trop peureuse pour prendre le volant. Je la comprenais, je n'ai jamais conduit en dehors des cours de conduite (que j'avais passé de justesse) et je n'irai pas me risquer sur les routes avec de _vraies_ voitures. Cory se moquait ouvertement de nous. Une fois devant le lycée de la réserve, Stacy sortis pour retrouver ses copines et je traîner le plus longtemps possible. Cory vis clair dans mon petit jeu et me fis les gros yeux.

-Dépêche la tortue, je suis déjà en retard.

J'haussai les épaules et ramassai mon sac.

-Je prends mon temps, c'est tout.

-Stella, je comprends que tu déteste le lycée, crois-moi, mais il faut que tu y aille et rapidement si possible.

Je soupirai et ouvrit la portière. Je détestais l'école depuis toujours ou presque. Depuis que mon frère, quand j'avais quatre ans et lui sept, m'avait dit que l'école a été créer pour nous habituer à l'enfer et nous transformer en zombie. Ma mère lui avait fait tout un sermon. J'avais des bonnes, mais disons que j'avais mauvaise réputation. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas de réputation du tout. Grosso Modo, mon frère n'avait pas mentie sur ce point, c'était vraiment l'enfer. Dès que je passai les portes, ma meilleure amie, Valeri, se précipita vers moi. Val et moi, on se connaissait depuis toujours, ou presque, mais une seule chose nous unissait : on était les plus petite personne de tout le lycée. Sans rire, on devrait être génétiquement grande, puisque tout le monde à la réserve étaient immenses. Mais non, on ne dépasse pas 1m60.

-Stella, tu arrive tard, enfin peu importe. Il faut trop que je te dise un truc.

-Si ça concerne ceux à qui je pense, je veux absolument le savoir. Ou peut-être pas. Enfin, dis-le-moi et on verra.

-Je crois que je lis dans tes pensées, car je sais exactement à qui tu penses.

Je pensais à La Bande, celle composé de quilleutes trop musclés et intouchables. Bizarrement, rien ne semblait les atteindre, ils séchaient plusieurs cours ou s'endormaient en classe. Et semblaient toujours de se ficher de n'importe quoi. Ça nous fascinait, forcément, puisque qu'aucun de nous « les autres » n'oserait faire ça. Je veux dire, on l'a tous déjà penser, mais ils étaient les seuls à le faire vraiment.

-Qu'on-t-il fait encore?

Val ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Un membre de La Bande, à l'extrémité du couloir semblais nous regarder, comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui. Il eu une sorte de sourire moqueur ou amusé, comme si il se croyait au dessus de ces futilités. Évidemment, Val et moi hésitons à vraiment le regarder, à affronter son regard. C'était Seth Clearwater. Avant, on lui aurait rendu son sourire et peut-être même crier salut, un truc du genre qu'on fait à la réserve, mais depuis la mort de son père, personne le reconnaissait. Il s'était joint à La Bande et avait arrêté d'être le « gentil petit Seth ». Jamais nous aurions baissé les yeux, non pas de peur tout de même, quoiqu'il y avait un peu de ça, mais surtout une sorte de respect.

-C'est flippant tout de même...

-Quoi.

Val me regarda, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

-On dirait qu'ils peuvent nous entendes alors que c'est impossible.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont comme, je ne sais pas...On dirait qu'ils détonnent de nous.

-Pff, tu m'étonnes, n'importe qui détonne de nous ma vieille, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Val haussa gentiment les épaules pendant que je me battais avec la combinaison de mon casier.

-Maudit cadenas. On devrait revenir à ceux qui avaient une serrure, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

-Tu parles, je suis sur que tu perdrais la clé deux jour après.

J'ignorais la remarque et ouvrit finalement mon casier assez violement, je l'avoue, pris mes cahiers et le referma.

-Bon, je file, j'ai anglais

-Bonne chance.

Val me fit un signe de la main et je partie vers ma classe. Je passai devant Seth en baissant les yeux, comme toujours et je l'entendis ricaner. Comme s'il trouvait ridicule ma gêne, à moins que ce soit la conversation que j'avais eu avec Val. À moins que ce soit toute cette attention sur lui et sa bande qui le faisait rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il riait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bla Bla Bla. C'est tout ce que j'entendais du cours d'anglais. Je me concentrais davantage sur les étoiles que je griffonnais sur un bout de papier. Les minutes semblaient être des heures. Au fond de la classe, j'entendais un ronronnement et je savais d'avance que c'était Embry qui c'était encore endormie. Rien d'étonnant, le prof ne prenait même plus la peine de l'envoyer chez le proviseur, ne faisant que l'ignorer afin de lui faire comprendre que, pour lui, Embry était mort. C'était la stratégie de l'ensemble des enseignants lorsqu'ils se heurtaient à La Bande. Personnellement, je trouvais ça débile. Soudain, oh miracle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui devait constituer l'évènement le plus passionnant du cours. Un surveillant donna un papier jaune au professeur qui lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de parcourir la classe du regard.

-Stella?

Je sursautai, surprise d'être appeler pour une fois, et tout le monde rit de moi. Je me sentais virer rouge, on ne s'habitue jamais à ce genre de chose, même après seize ans. Je pris mes cahiers dans mes bras et mon sac sur l'épaule, j'avançai jusqu'à la porte, sentant les regards indifférents des élèves braqués sur moi. Le surveillant m'escorta jusqu'au secrétariat où j'eu la surprise de voir mon frère. J'étais tellement habituée que mon frère soit toujours rendue dans le bureau du proviseur, que ça me prit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il y a un truc qui cloche : Cory a finit (tant bien que mal) le lycée.

-Euh...salut.

-Salut.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venue te délivré de l'ennuie que tu dois subir en cours.

La secrétaire lui lança un regard d'avertissement, style « fais attention à ce que tu dis », mais elle connaissait bien mon frère à cause de ses fréquentes visites dans le bureau du proviseur. Cory lui fit un sourire pour la calmer et se retourna vers moi.

-Tiens, tu as oublié ton déjeuner à la maison, alors je t'en ai préparé un spécial.

Je savais que je n'avais pas oublié mon déjeuner, mais je le pris tout de même, certaine que Cory avait un plan quelconque et qu'il voulait que j'y participe. Comme toujours.

-Tu m'as fait sortir de mon cour...pour ça?

Il haussa les épaules, et s'approcha de moi en chuchotant, comme si il allait me délivrer un secret d'état.

-J'ai dû insister beaucoup, mais j'ai réussie, ton supplice est achevé, pour le moment. Heureusement, elle m'aime bien, même si elle prétend le contraire.

Ces derniers mots visaient la secrétaire qui eu un petit ricanement (Cory n'est pas aussi subtil qu'il le croit). Je lui dis au revoir, mis mon déjeuner dans mon sac, pris mes cahiers et tournai les talons. Le cours finissait dans cinq minutes, ce n'était pas la peine de retourner en classe. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon casier, quand j'entendis des gens discuter. C'était Seth, avec Jacob et Quil. Évidemment, il était presque impossible de voir un membre de La Bande sans un autre membre. Ils parlaient fort et dérangeaient surement de nombreux profs, mais personne ne les arrêtait préférant les ignorer. Jacob me vit et me fit un grand signe, comme si on était super ami alors que la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, j'avais dix ans. Je leur ai tous déjà parlé, ça aurait été impossible de ne pas avoir discuté avec quelqu'un de la réserve vu notre nombre restreint. Comme je continuai de marcher, Jacob m'interpella.

-Hey, ça va?

Je restai interdite un moment avant de me décider à répondre.

-Ouais.

-Tu es la sœur de Stacy, non? Stella, c'est ça?

Je claquai ma langue de mécontentement. Pour tout le monde j'étais « la sœur de Stacy », dans le meilleur des cas, ça pouvait être « la copine de Valeri ». Visiblement, Quil ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

-Oui, je m'appelle Stella et Stacy est bien ma sœur.

Il hocha la tête, comme si c'était une bonne chose de réglée.

-Tu sèches?

Je me demandais pourquoi ils discutaient avec moi, alors qu'il ne me connaissait qu'à travers ma sœur.

-Non, j'ai juste dû sortir de mon cour.

Non-dit : Et si je séchais, je ferais des trucs plus cool que me promener dans les couloirs de l'école en parlant trop fort afin que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas en cour.

Il eu un silence semi-gêné (semi, car c'était seulement moi qui était gênée). Et finalement, la cloche sonna ce qui marqua la fin de cet univers parallèle où trois membres de La Bande me faisaient la conversation. Finito, Game Over. Je vais redevenir Stella, l'invisible sœur de Stacy. J'allais m'en aller, la tête basse comme toujours, sans de mander mon reste. Mais Seth m'en empêcha en criant « Non ». Il m'agrippa par le bras et je le regardai dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Dans ses yeux, j'y vis quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire. Encore moins identifier. Mais ça me faisait presque peur. À vrai dire, j'eu un mélange de chaud et de froid qui coulait en moi. On aurait dit que j'avais soudain vraiment très envie de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'ignore combien de temps on est resté ainsi, lui me retenant le bras et moi, figée, qui le fixais dans les yeux. Les élèves nous bousculaient et nous regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, de voir la simple petite personne que je suis avec un membre de La Bande. Finalement, je me dégageai doucement de sa main et partie, à la fois triste et soulagée. Je rejoignis Val devant son casier et qui frisait l'attaque cardiaque. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils mangeaient presque le reste de son visage. Val avait toujours une bonne raison d'écarquiller les yeux, alors j'étais presque habituée de les voir aussi grand.

-Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi que c'est vrai.

-Je pourrais te le dire, mais je ne garantie pas que c'est la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui devrait être vrai?

-Que Seth Clearwater t'a supplié de rester avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Désolée.

Ses yeux reprirent une grosseur normale et elle haussa les épaules.

-Pas grave, dis-moi ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans ce cas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il s'est passé quoique ce soit?

-Une rumeur a toujours un fond de vérité. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

-J'ai juste croisé sa bande et lui et ils m'ont parlé.

-C'est tout?

Je repensai à sa main sur mon bras et ses yeux avec une lueur que je ne saurais identifier.

-C'est tout.

Val soupira et referma son casier.

-Tu aurais pu me livrer le scoop le plus important de mon adolescence.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Le plus important de ma journée en tout cas.

-Pauvre bébé.

Je lui tapotai la joue et Val me fit ses yeux de chien battu. Finalement, je dus me rendre dans mon cour de math, qu'heureusement, je partageais avec Val. J'étais douée en math, mais seulement dans la tête de ma mère. Mes notes, elles, la contredisaient totalement. Je crois que ma mère aurait aimé que je le sois, puisque ni elle, ni Stacy était bonne en math. Encore moins Cory ou même mon père. J'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa dernière chance d'avoir un génie des mathématiques. Dur d'être le bébé de la famille.


	3. Chapter 3

-Regarde pas, mais Seth Clearwater te matte.

-Quoi?

Val, agacée, se tortillait sur sa chaise pour me voir tout en restant discrète.

-Il te matte. Mais regarde pas.

Le cours de math était déjà bien entamer. Val, assise juste devant moi n'arrêtait pas de parler. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que, cette fois, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait un truc du genre. Je me penchai un peu plus vers elle en essayant d'avoir l'air discret également et je baissai la voix.

-Tu es sûre que c'est moi, c'est peut-être toi.

Ce qui serait logique puisque Val est super jolie. Elle regarda par-dessus mon crâne pour regarder Seth qui était en arrière et reviens vers moi.

-Non, c'est bien toi, je confirme. Il te dévore des yeux.

C'était plus fort que moi, je me retournai pour vérifier de mes propres yeux (au lieu de me fier à l'exagération habituelle de ma meilleure amie). Mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Je retiens mon souffle. J'avais de nouveau vraiment beaucoup envie de quelque chose d'inconnue. Je la voulais absolument sans savoir ce que c'était. Val me donna une tape sur le bras et je me tournai vers elle brusquement.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder. Maintenant, il sait qu'on parle de lui.

-Et alors? Tout le monde ne fait que parler de lui et ses copains. Me regard-t-il encore?

-Oh oui, il n'a pas arrêté une seconde.

-Il doit vouloir me demander un truc sur Stace.

-Euh...non. Pour ton information, le monde ne tourne pas autour de Stacy, tu peux exister sans être constamment relié à elle.

-C'est quand même vrai que le monde se souvienne de moi à cause d'elle.

-Non.

-T'as raison, personne se souvient de moi.

Elle roula les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas quand je commençais à me plaindre de mon invisibilité, car, selon elle, ce n'était pas vrai. Selon moi, elle est mal placée pour dire que j'exagère. Je voyais qu'elle était sur le point de répliquer quand le professeur nous interpella.

-Valeri, Stella, pouvez-vous répéter ce que j'étais en train de dire.

Val se retourna brusquement sur son siège et je rougis comme ce n'est pas permis. Le prof se contenta de nous dire de rester attentive et recommença son monologue. Je trouvais ça très ennuyant ce qui, évidemment, diminuait considérablement mon degré d'attention au cours. Val mit discrètement un bout de papier plié en...cinquante-six? Je le dépliai de mon mieux et vis le message qu'elle avait écrit : « IL te regarde encore ».

Après les math c'était le cours de sport. Celui que je détestais le plus. J'ai plusieurs bonnes raisons de le détester : 1) Je n'avais aucun talent 2) Je n'avais aucun ami dans ce cours 3) Les élèves se moquaient de moi à cause de la raison numéro 1. Ça m'était donc psychologiquement impossible d'aimer la gym. Je me changeai en jurant mentalement contre celui qui avait inventé ce sport maudit et allai dans le gymnase. Je m'assis par terre sur le plancher poussiéreux et le prof annonça qu'on allait faire du basket-ball. Génial. Je détestais ce sport, parce que, il est avantageux d'être grand à ce sport et moi qui mesure 1m30, n'est pas la plus douée à ce jeu. En plus, il fallait jouer en équipe. Le prof nomma deux chefs d'équipe et ils choisirent tour à tour leurs joueurs. La quatrième raison pourquoi je n'aimais pas la gym : j'étais toujours la dernière choisit. Alors quand tout le monde fut choisit (même les filles qui avait peur du ballon), celui qui le dernier n'avait pas le choix de me prendre dans son équipe. Il soupira et me fit vaguement signe de les suivre. Si j'étais dans sa tête, il penserait sûrement : « Je suis pris pour avoir Stella dans mon équipe, pourquoi elle ne va pas s'acheter une vie sociale ? ». Ça, c'est bien sûr, s'il se souvient de mon prénom, ce que je doute. Pendant la partie, aucun joueur ne daigna me faire une passe et je m'efforçais de me fondre dans la masse. Je retournai au vestiaire après la partie et me dépêchai de me rendre au réfectoire. Val et notre amie Brandy, qui s'était jointe à nous lorsque nous avions commençai le lycée. Brandy est une véritable petite poupée. Elle s'est faite adoptée de Suède à la naissance ce qui fait que Brandy est complètement différente de tout le monde à la réserve : elle a de loooongs cheveux blonds, une peau pâle et rosée et elle est un peu ronde. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle se trouve grosse, mais Val et moi lui assurent que ses jolies courbes fait son charme. Brandy est hyper timide et n'aime pas trop qu'on la remarque (ce qui n'est pas évident avec ses loooongs cheveux blonds et sa beauté lumineuse). Elle travaille avec moi au restaurant, c'est comme ça qu'on est devenue amie. Je m'assis à la table que Val nous à réservée et enfouit mon visage dans mes mains.

-Je déteste la gym.

-Tu as encore été choisie la dernière en sport?

-Oui.

Brandy déballa son déjeuner et soupira.

-Je te comprends, ça m'arrive tout le temps.

-Non, tu es une des dernières mais pas LA dernière. Et c'est toute la différence.

J'espaçais mes doigts et la regarda, elle me sourit et pris une bouchée de sa salade.

-Où étais-tu ce matin?

-J'avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Et, apparemment, je devrais faire encore plus de sport si je veux être en santé.

Val haussa un sourcil. Brandy faisait plus de sport que nous deux réunie. Val était trop chanceuse, elle était jamais dans les dernières choisies en sport. Elle était super énergique et sociale alors que Brandy et moi étions les plus timides. Je regardai ma sœur qui avait dix millions de copains dans sa bande. Je suis sûre qu'elle était toujours la première choisit en sport. D'accord, je devenais peut-être un peu trop obsédée avec cette histoire d'équipe. Val suivie mon regard et fronça les sourcils. Elle se retourna vers nous et se mit à chuchoter-crier d'une voix bizarre.

-Stella, Seth te regarde encore. NE TE RETOURNE PAS CETTE FOIS!

-Oh non, il doit m'avoir choisit comme cible. Je suis sûre qui rit de moi avec ses amis.

Je remontai ma capuche mauve de mon sweat sur ma tête et me pencha vers mes amies, comme si sa pouvait me rendre invisible. Val leva les yeux au ciel.

-Franchement Stella, tu ne peux pas envisager une autre option?

-Comment ça Seth la regarde?

Val raconta l'épisode de math à Brandy et j'en profitai pour lui désobéir et regarder Seth d'une manière que j'espérais discrète. Effectivement, il me regardait. Je croisai son regard et il me sourit. D'un sourire que je qualifierais de béat. Ça m'étonna tellement que j'oublie ma bonne éducation et me retournai sans lui rendre son sourire. Je vis que mais copines avaient vu toute la scène et Brandy semblait aussi enthousiasme que Val.

-Si ça se trouve, il t'a choisit pour être sa nouvelle copine.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi choisirait-il moi alors qu'il peut avoir des filles...des filles comme Stacy.

Val haussa les sourcils et joua avec sa pomme, la lança dans une main puis dans l'autre.

-Techniquement, il ne pourrait pas sortir avec ta sœur puisqu'elle a déjà un copain.

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je jetai mon sandwich à moitié mangée (même s'il était délicieux puisque c'était mon frère qu'il l'avait fait avec ses talents de cuisinier). Je me levai suivie de mes copines. L'après-midi passa vite (ben, aussi vite que peut passer un après-midi lorsqu'on est à l'école). Le cours d'art plastique était toujours mon préféré. Pas parce que j'étais super douée (je me débrouillais bien sans plus), mais parce que je l'avais avec Brandy et on se faisait des petites guerres de peintures. J'avais donc les bras bleus et jaunes et Brandy des grosses tâches blanches et bleues marquait son cou. Pendant que Val et Brandy se dépêchait pour ne pas rater leur bus respectifs, moi, je rangeai tranquillement mes trucs dans mon sac. J'entendis mon prénom et, lorsque je me retournai, me retrouvai nez à nez (ou plutôt, nez à torse vu nous grandeur respective) avec Seth.

Super.


	4. Chapter 4

Je restai là, figée, à le regarder. Je crois même que j'avais la bouche entrouverte. Je sais. Pathétique. Mais quand une véritable célébrité du lycée fait de muscles et de chair venait parler à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi, il n'y avait pas de meilleure manière de réagir. Il avait le même sourire béat que la dernière fois, sauf que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il sautait presque sur place. J'hésitai à mettre ça sur le compte de l'excitation (ouais, c'est ça dans tes rêves ma vieille) ou le fait qu'il était presque incapable de rester sans bouger pendant plus de cinq secondes. Sauf quand il dormait, comme on a tous pu le constater pendant les cours de math.

-Salut.

Encore une fois, je fus si étonnée qu'il me parle à moi que je clignais de paupière trois fois afin de vérifier si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de mon cerveau qui me ferait halluciner. Mais Seth était bien là.

-Salut.

Si c'était un mirage ou une hallucination, que pourrait-il m'arriver en lui parlant? À par que quelqu'un arrive et me voit parler toute seule, ce qui l'amènerait à ce questionner sur ma santé mentale.

-Tu as de la peinture juste là.

Il pointa ma joue et j'essuyais ma cicatrice de guerre de peinture du revers de la main. Je vis de la peinture bleue sur mes doigts et je rougis. Non, ce n'était pas un mirage sinon je ne serais pas aussi gênée. Alors peut-être étais-je tombée dans une dimension parallèle? Plus j'y pense, plus je suis convaincue que c'était la seule possibilité. Seth me souriait encore et je rougis de plus belle.

-Tu la étendue sur toute ta joue.

Il approcha sa main, mais la laissa tombé au dernier moment. Comme s'il voulait que j'y donne l'autorisation de me toucher. Mon visage s'enflamma complètement et j'eu très chaud soudainement. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Je pouvais l'entendre. Je voulais qu'il parte pour redevenir normale. Je voulais qu'il reste pour être comme je suis présentement. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Et c'est là que je dis la chose la plus stupide que j'aurais pus dire :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler?

À l'instant que les mots sont sorties de ma bouche, j'eus envie de me cogner la tête contre mon casier. Je sais, je suis une idiote, pas besoin de me le faire remarquer. Son sourire flétri un peu comme si il réfléchissait vraiment à la question et qu'il pesait bien ses mots. Finalement, il baissa les yeux afin de regarder dans les miens.

-Parce que j'avais envie de voir qui tu étais.

Il avait de beaux yeux. Ils étaient très noirs, comme si ils cachaient quelque chose derrière leurs iris. Je me demandais ce qu'il voyait dans les miens. S'il les trouvait magnifique comme moi je trouvais les siens magnifique.

-As-tu vu quelque chose?

Ma voix était un murmure. Parler plus fort m'aurait fait désenchanter. Ma gorge était serrée de toute façon.

-Pas encore, et ça m'intrigue.

J'eu un rire amer. C'était plus fort que moi.

-Peu de gens à vue qui j'étais. En fait, je crois que personne n'a réellement vue qui j'étais. Alors bonne chance.

-Je vais bien réussir à percer le mystère.

Un mystère. J'aimais bien être qualifiée ainsi. Les autres pensaient-ils que j'étais un mystère eux aussi? Seth le pensais, lui.

-Stella Josephine Cruz! Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend Cory et moi.

Stacy était à l'autre bout du couloir et criait pour que je l'entende. Stacy semblait être tombée dans notre dimension parallèle à Seth et moi. Dommage, je préférais retournée dans le vrai monde que de l'avoir dans les pattes pendants une période indéterminée (qui sait comment le temps s'écoule dans cette dimension) .Elle ne devait même pas avoir remarqué que j'étais avec Seth, puisqu'elle avait presque la tête dans son sac à main où elle y cherchait quelque chose furieusement. Je me retournai vers Seth. J'étais brusquement revenue sur Terre où je restais la simple petite Stella. Peut-être qu'endurer ma sœur pendant l'éternité n'était pas si pire finalement.

-Je dois y aller.

-Visiblement, je te revois demain?

Je hochai la tête. Pourquoi voulait-il tant me voire? Je pris mon sac et trottinai vers Stacy en sentant le regard de Seth sur moi.

-Stace?

Elle farfouillait toujours sauvagement dans son sac et ne leva même pas la tête.

-Stacy?

Elle releva soudainement la tête et, pendant un instant, me fit vraiment peur. On aurait dit que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Une seconde plus tard, elle redevient elle-même.

-Bon, que faisais-tu?

Je me retournai, mais je constatai que Seth avait disparue. Stacy ne m'aurait crue de toute façon.

-Rien de bien important. Et toi, que cherches-tu?

-Rien, rien.

Elle soupira et me dit de me dépêcher avant que Maman se rende compte qu'on est en retard. Nous rentrâmes tous les trois comme des toupies dans le restaurant où je ne vis que Constance qui nous fit des gros yeux.

-Vous êtes en retard. Je ne peux pas vous couvrir éternellement.

-Désolés.

Constance travaillait ici depuis aussi longtemps que Cory. Elle était serveuse comme Stace et aussi, parallèlement, la copine de mon frère depuis qu'ils ont quatorze ans. On a tous été soulagées quand on a su qu'il avait choisit Constance : enfin quelqu'un qui a de la maturité dans la vie de Cory. J'allai derrière le comptoir et pris un tablier noir que je nouai à ma table, Stacy m'imita et Cory se rendit à son post dans la cuisine. Constance et ma sœur partir dans la salle et moi, je restai derrière mon comptoir que je frottai pour enlevé les éternelles tâches de sauce. Je repérai également Brandy qui avait deux assiettes dans les mains. Un homme s'assit sur un tabouret du comptoir. Je lui souris et lui donna un menu et le saluant. Une fille d'à peu près mon âge s'assit à l'autre extrémité et me demanda un milk-shake. Pendant que j'actionnais la machine, je vis ma mère qui nous regardait. En fait, elle regardait l'ensemble de son œuvre, de son restaurant. Je servis le milk-shake à la cliente et continua de regarder ma mère. En réalité, je me demandai combien de temps ça va lui prendre pour se décider à venir nous aider. Au bout de vingt minutes, trois milk-shake et deux sandwich de servies plus tard, elle était derrière les fourneaux. C'était devenu la pagaille dans le restaurant, pleins de familles et mon comptoir était rempli de clients. Certains étaient même debout, accoudés à ma surface de travaille. Une chose est sûre, je ne risque pas de penser à Seth. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser.

Fichue peinture, impossible à enlever. Ça devait bien faire dix minutes que je frottais ma joue dans la salle de bain. Stacy commençai à s'impatienter et n'arrêtait pas de frapper à la porte.

-Stella, t'es pas la seule dans cette maison.

-Une minute.

-Ouvre la porte, ça fait une éternité que t'es là. Laisse-moi entrer.

Je soupirai, ma sœur ne lâchera pas le morceau. Je déverrouillai la porte et la tornade Stacy rentra en un éclair. Côte à côte devant le miroir, j'essayai de nettoyer la grosse tâche bleue sur ma joue pendant que Stace étalait ses milliers de petites crèmes sur sa peau. Finalement, je jetai l'éponge. Inutile de s'acharner. Stacy me dévisagea et me tendit un petit pot de crème.

-Tient, frotte avec ça.

J'ouvris le pot et étala de la crème sur ma joue. Elle se mélangea avec la peinture et, lorsque je rinçai mon visage, la tâche était partie. Je lui rendis son petit pot et la remercia. Je retournai dans la chambre qu'on partageait. Un mouvement à l'extérieur attira mon attention. Je regardai par la fenêtre. D'abord, je ne vis rien tellement il faisait noir. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir et je ne distinguai qu'une masse informe plus pâle. Je ne réussie pas à distinguer ce que c'étais. Je me penchai un peu plus et forçai mes yeux à s'habituer à la noirceur.

-Stella, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je me retournai vers Stacy qui était rentrée.

-Il y a un truc étrange dehors.

Ma sœur leva les yeux s'en avança vers la fenêtre. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et me regarda soupçonneuse.

-Il y a rien du tout.

-Mais oui, regarde là.

Je lui pointai la masse informe qui bougeait et elle haussa un sourcil, septique.

-C'est sûrement le chat du voisin.

-Le voisin n'a pas de chat.

-Il en a peut-être acheté un.

Sur ce, elle baissa le store, nous cachant au reste de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Une lumière aveuglante m'obligeait à ouvrir les paupières. Je plissai les yeux et vis Stacy qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux et me regardait. Mon réveille-matin indiquait sept heure .Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux et je gémis. Je n'étais pas en avance. Et Stacy le savait très bien.

-Désolée de te réveiller aussi brutalement, mais il faut que tu sois en classe dans une heure. En plus il fait soleil pour une fois, ça serait un crime de ne pas en profiter.

Je sortie du lit, bien malgré moi. Stacy grimaça un sourire démoniaque.

-Tu sais, si j'étais vraiment méchante, je prendrai une photo de toi et je la mettrais sur internet.

Je savais déjà que j'avais mauvaise mine le matin. En plus, mes cheveux faisait n'importe quoi. Résultat : Mes cheveux frisotaient, créant une espèce de crinière frisée et emmêler en forme de boule qui retombait sur mes épaules et j'avais un visage de zombie. Pas étonnant que Stacy manquait de s'étouffée de rire chaque matin. Je passais ma main dans ma chevelure mais elle y resta prise et, en la sortant, je m'arrachai quelques cheveux.

-Tu m'as déjà pris en photo Stace, sauf que c'était le soir et que je n'avais pas encore de verres de contact, et mes cheveux avaient refrisés.

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle. Tu avais douze ans. Maman m'a obligé à la retirer de mon blog.

Comme si elle avait beaucoup de visiteurs sur son blog. Je m'habillai, lissai mes cheveux de mon mieux et descendis manger. Cory était déjà levé cette fois. Il mangeait ses céréales avec un étrange petit air satisfait

-Qu'as-tu fais?

-Rien d'important. En passant, tu as devant toi le nouveau meilleur élève de la réserve La Push.

Je le regardai avec méfiance. Il est bon de préciser que Cory s'est autoproclamé cuisinier-ninja en chef au restaurant et que, si je me souviens bien de son parcours académique, il n'avait rien de glorieux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisit les cours par correspondance. Il dut voir mon scepticisme, mais ne releva pas. Stacy descendis à son tour et se servie un jus d'orange. Mon pain sortie du grille-pain et, après avoir mis une généreuse couche de confiture, j'allais la manger, mais Stacy me l'ôta des mains.

-Eh, c'était à moi, je te signal.

Elle leva les yeux, mais ne me la rendis pas, la tenant toujours dans sa main.

-Appareil dentaire.

Je compris une seconde trop tard et recracha presque mon appareil dentaire dans mon empressement. Je le portais seulement le soir et la nuit. Il était subtile, mais suffisamment visible pour le remarquer. Stacy me rendit mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais distraite ce matin et la raison de ces inattentions se résume en un mot : Seth. Sérieux, ça me stressait beaucoup de le revoir au lycée, comment vat-il se comporter vis-à-vis moi? Notre conversation était-elle qu'une vague distraction pour lui? Un moment isolé qui ne se reproduira peut-être jamais? Peut-être même qu'il avait fait ça pour ce moqué de moi, pour que je croie qu'il s'intéressait à moi alors quand fait, c'était juste une comédie. À moins que je me trompe totalement et qu'il veut vraiment me connaître? Quand je regarde un film ou que je lis un livre et que l'héroïne se retrouve dans une situation similaire, à se poser des questions sur les intentions de son prétendant, j'ai juste envie de lui crier qu'elle est idiote et que c'est évident que le type est éperdument amoureux d'elle, mais, maintenant que je suis dans cette situation, ce n'est plus évident du tout. C'est incroyablement mêlant. Et, détail non négligeable, dans les livres, le mec est parfait et est un être surnaturel qui n'a de yeux que pour la fille et veut passer l'éternité à ses côtés (car, évidemment, le type est immortel). Mais dans la vraie vie, rien de tout ça n'arrive. Dans la vraie vie, tu dois toujours rester dans le doute face aux sentiments que ton copain éprouve pour toi. Car il peut arrêter de t'aimer à tout moment et te plaquer. Ok, je suis un peu cynique.

-Bonjour.

Ma mère rentra dans la cuisine à grand pas. Comment décrire ma mère? Premièrement, contrairement à Stace et moi, elle est très grande. Elle à également des épaules carrés et des hanche large. Mais sa taille et ses jambes sont étonnement fine. Tout en elle incitait l'obéissance et le respect. Ma mère aurait facilement pu être caporal d'armée, elle réussissait à faire obéir le pire des rebelles et aimait quand les gens se soumettaient à son autorité. Elle n'était pas méchante ou froide. Juste autoritaire, pour faire tourner son monde. Elle restait maternelle lorsqu'il le fallait.

-Stacy, Stella, dépêchez-vous, je vais vous reconduire à l'école, Cory tu devrais déjà être au restaurant, Constance ne sera pas là avant ce soir et j'ai besoin de toi. Les filles, je vous ai dit de vous grouillez.

Je pris mon sac et suivit ma sœur jusqu'à la voiture de ma mère. Je m'assis sur la banquette arrière et ma mère entra et démarra.

-Vous savez, les filles, je pense que vous devriez vraiment vous rendre vous-même à l'école. Ce n'est pas normal que Cory ou moi devons encore allez vous reconduire alors que vous avez vos permis de conduire.

Toujours la même conversation. Chaque fois que Maman venait nous conduire à l'école. Et ça finissait toujours par une dispute. J'entendis Stacy prendre une grande inspiration pour parler et je sus que cette fois, ça ne ratera pas.

-Maman, je déteste conduire, c'est dangereux. Je risque de me faire frapper à chaque fois, je ne suis pas une très bonne conductrice.

-Stacy, tu as dix-huit ans, je crois que tu es assez vieille pour conduire et arrêter ces peurs ridicules. Tu ne t'amélioras pas si tu ne pratique pas. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Stella.

-Impossible, je n'ai que seize ans, j'ai le droit d'avoir peur.

Je sais, je me comportais comme une gamine, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis la plus jeune de la famille, j'ai pris l'habitude de me comporter comme une petite fille capricieuse avec ma mère. Ma mère soupira de découragement et Stacy se mit à argumenter contre ma mère qui répliqua. J'étais bien contente d'arriver au lycée pour une fois. Je débarquai, et, bizarrement, ce fut Brandy qui m'accueillis et non Val. Étrange. Val guettait ma venue chaque matin pour me raconter les derniers ragots qu'elle venait de savoir et ceux qu'elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir. Brandy dût voir mon étonnement car elle répondit à ma question.

-Un scoop super-important qu'elle devait absolument déterré. Et je crois que ça te concerne.

-Super, exactement ce qui me fallait.

Brandy haussa gentiment les épaules et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Personne ne fit attention à nous, invisible comme nous sommes. Pas de réputation. Au moins, le fait d'être la sœur de Stacy avait du bon : personne n'osait m'intimider. Parce que je crois que sinon, j'aurais été une cible facile.

-Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit.

-Tu me connais, je suis toujours la dernière informée de ce qui ce passe dans cette école.

-Tu n'aurais pas une vague idée, Val ne t'en as pas glissé un mot?

-Tout ce qu'elle a dit ce que tu nous cachais quelque chose et qu'elle m'en dirait plus une fois qu'elle aura vérifié ses sources. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te supplier de parler si tu ne veux pas, mais je ne crois pas que Val m'imitera. Tu sais comment elle est.

-Je suis fichue.

-Effectivement.

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours lorsque je vis Val. Et elle me vit. En un seul regard, je sus une chose. J'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire complet. Je me précipitai dans la salle et je m'assis sur mon siège, qu'avais-je fais pour créer un scoop. J'y réfléchis pendant tout le cours et ne trouvai qu'une option. À peine sortie du cours, Val m'attrapa par le poignet et me traîna derrière elle jusqu'à un endroit où l'on pourrait parler sans être déranger, attrapant Brandy au passage. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, je pus voir son visage à la fois excité et mécontent. Génial.

-Stella Cruz, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

-Vas-y, poses tes questions.

Je me frottai le poignet. Val pouvait serrer super fort quand elle voulait. C'était étonnant pour une si petite personne.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Dit quoi?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Seth t'a embrassée.

-Parce que c'est faux.

-Parfait, on progresse, maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait dans ce cas.

-Rien du tout.

- Il s'est passé un truc. Chaque rumeur à un fond de vérité.

-Il est juste venue me parler après les cours.

Les yeux de Val s'écarquillèrent plus que d'habitude si une telle chose était possible. Je pouvais presque voir son cerveau s'emballer sur tout ce qui aurait pu se passer. Autant la stopper tout de suite avant qu'elle s'emballe.

-Il m'a juste dit que j'avais de la peinture sur le visage.

-Et après.

-Stacy est arrivée.

Val haussa un sourcil, septique, même Brandy ne me croyait pas. Il va falloir que je sois plus convaincante.

-Je te le dis que c'est vrai. Val, pourquoi irait-il me parler pour une autre raison?

-Il t'a juste dit que tu avais de la peinture sur le visage.

Et qu'il voulait me connaître. Mais, ça, je préfère ne pas le dire à Val. Ma meilleure amie a bien des qualités et je l'adore, mais quand elle a un potin, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le raconter en l'exagérant au maximum. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important...

-C'est ça, après je suis partie avec Stacy.

Je voyais qu'elle me croyait toujours pas, mais n'insista pas, ce qui me fit craindre pour la suite. Car elle allait élaborer un plan pour que je lui dise la vérité. En math, elle resta étonnement silencieuse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son radar à truc anormal se mette à vibrer. Elle tourna sa tête par dessus son épaule pour me regarder.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis hier, mais il te regarde béatement.

-Je peux vérifier cette fois?

-Pas maintenant, il va le remarquer.

-Val, peu importe à quel moment que je regarde il va le remarquer. Peut-être même qu'il nous entend présentement.

Sans attendre son autorisation, je me retournai pour le voir. Effectivement, il me regardait. Peut-être pas béatement, mais d'une façon indescriptible. Subitement, j'avais envie d'une chose dont j'ignorais le nom. Mais je savais que tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvée, je ne serai jamais vraiment heureuse. Seth me sourit. Je restai un moment interdite avant de lui rendre un sourire timide. Val me tapa le bras et je me retournai vers elle.

-Bon, maintenant, il va falloir que tu me raconte tout.

Je soupirai. Elle avait raison.

-Alors comment ça c'est passer cette fois en gym?

-As-tu vraiment besoin de me le demander?

-Horrible?

-Pire que ça.

Brandy me tapota gentiment le bras. Val, quant à elle, observait Seth sans une once de subtilité. Un peu plus et elle prenait ses jumelles qu'elle gardait dans son sac (c'est vrai, je l'ai vu les utilisées à plusieurs reprises).

-Il te regarde encore.

-Encore, il ne s'ennuie pas à m'observer tout le temps?

-Apparemment, non.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très passionnante à observer. Je ne me sentais pas très bien tout d'un coup. Je me levai en disant à mes amies que j'allais prendre l'air. Je m'éloignais du lycée en me sentant de plus en plus mal. Le soleil avait déserté et il faisait froid, je resserrai mes bras autour de moi. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Je pourrais toujours séchai l'après-midi, Cory pourrait sûrement me couvrir auprès de ma mère, si je l'avertie. Et que Stacy ne vent pas la mèche. Mes pas me menèrent dans la forêt près de la plage. C'était le chemin le plus rapide pour me rendre chez moi. Il faudrait que j'y aille, pour voir si j'ai de la fièvre et prendre de l'aspirine. Je me visualisais le faire, mais l'effort semblait trop grand. Je m'écroulai par terre. L'herbe était fraîche. J'avais froid, il fallait que je rentre, que je me mette au chaud. Je ne bougeai pas. Je n'avais pas la force de me relever. Le chemin allant d'ici à chez moi me paraissait des kilomètres. J'observai l'herbe près de mon visage et vis une botte. Cette botte appartenait vraisemblablement à un homme. Il se pencha pour voir mon visage. Mon esprit était trop confus pour prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Je vis juste deux yeux rouges qui me regardaient. Leur couleur tournoyait dans ma tête, des doigts froids me caressaient la gorge et je voulu m'arracher à ce toucher. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop froid, il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Il pencha son visage vers mon cou et je savais qu'il fallait que je me dégage, mais mes membres refusaient d'obéir. Je sentie un souffle frais sur ma peau, mes muscles se crispés et mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, muer par l'adrénaline, l'instinct de survie. Mais j'étais toujours incapable d'esquisser un geste.

Et, à ce moment là, les loups arrivèrent.


	6. Chapter 6

La suite restait confuse dans mon esprit. J'entendis des grognements et des bruits de pas rapides. Ils s'éloignaient de moi et j'aurais pu m'en réjouir si je ne serais pas aussi faible. L'homme avait écarté son visage de mon cou et les loups l'avaient poursuivi, voilà l'important. Plus tard, à peine quelques minutes, je sentis des gens venir vers moi. J'avais les paupières closes, incapable de faire le plus petit geste. Ma respiration et les battements de mon cœurs étaient tout que j'arrivais à faire. Et écouter. Car, même si ma tête était dans une espèce de brouillard enfiévré, je pourrais toujours analysés plus tard ce que j'avais entendue. Pour le moment, je ne voulais que dormir. Peut-être que demain, tout ira mieux. Je sentis une paume brûlante sur mon front, se déplaçant jusqu'à ma joue et finissant en une caresse dans mes cheveux.

-Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Il faudrait peut-être l'amener à l'hôpital?

-Non, il faut la ramener chez elle. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

Cette voix-ci semblait plus autoritaire. La personne à qui cette voix appartenait savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je sentie deux bras se glisser en dessous de moi et me soulever. Je ne me posais même pas de question, si je pouvais retourner chez moi, dans mon lit, tout ira bien. Je sentais un cœur battre contre mon oreille. Ses battements réguliers et la tranquille respiration qui soulevait la poitrine de celui qui me portait faisait comme une mélodie qui me priait de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-C'est elle, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne savais pas qui était quoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils parlaient de moi. Et que c'était important. J'entendis à peine la réponse de celui qui me portait. Un oui dans un soupir de bonheur et d'impuissance.

-Crois-tu qu'elle sait ce qui vient de se passer?

De l'inquiétude marquait sa question. J'aurais pu réagir en disant que je n'ai rien comprit, mais je n'eu pas la force de le faire. Son interlocuteur à dut déceler l'inquiétude lui aussi.

-Il va bien falloir que tu lui explique un jour, Seth.

Quoi? Seth? C'est Seth qui me portait? Que ce passait-il? Comment il a atterrie là? Mon esprit était momentanément sortie de son était mi-endormie. La situation me dépassait totalement, je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. Les battements du cœur de Seth me calmèrent et j'ajustai ma respiration à la sienne. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon bref moment de panique.

-Je sais qu'il va falloir que je lui explique, mais pas tout de suite, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

L'autre ne répondit pas, où peut-être il a fait une réponse silencieuse que je n'ai pas pu voir puisque mes yeux restaient fermés. Je sentais qu'on bougeait. Seth s'était mit à marcher. Après un moment, j'entendis un grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. On devait être chez moi. J'entendais le couinement des marches lorsqu'il monta l'escalier. Il me déposa dans un lit. C'était le mien. J'ignorais comment il savait que je dormais dans celui-ci et non dans l'autre. Je sentis qu'il remontait les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Une main me caressait le visage pendant que mon esprit dérapait vers le sommeil. Je sentais mon cerveau s'engourdir de fatigue, mais tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'avais l'impression que son visage était tout près du mien, même si je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Ça devrait aller. Tu as juste de la fièvre.

Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il me parlait. Il se parlait à lui-même. J'imagine qu'il m'imaginait endormie ou inconsciente, ce qui était proche de la réalité. Tout mon corps, mort de fatigue, me suppliait de m'endormir, mais mon esprit restait en alerte, même dans la brume qui restait dans ma tête. Mon état de semi-conscience ne m'empêchait pas d'écouter ce que Seth disait.

-On peut dire que tu as de la chance qu'on soit arrivé à temps. Il en ait fallu de peu.

Je sentie sa main se crisper en disant ces mots, comme si c'était lui qui s'était fait...Fait quoi? Attaquer? Agresser? J'ignorais totalement de quoi j'aurais pu être victime.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais plus là. Si on était arrivé trop tard. Mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse et te protéger. Absolument tout.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus. Tout m'échappait. Le sommeil m'agrippait, m'obligeant à lâcher prise avec la réalité. Seth pouvait dire n'importe quoi maintenant, je m'endormais.

Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, je m'attendais à moitié à voir Seth à côté de moi. Bien évidement, il n'était pas là. Je retrouvai la copine-quasi-fiancée de mon frère, Constance, à mes côtés. Vous vous doutez bien ma stupeur. D'abord, Constance devait travailler aujourd'hui et, je ne m'attendais pas qu'il soit si tard. Si Constance est là, ça veut dire qu'elle a terminé ses cours à la fac. Et donc, que ma mère savait que j'avais manqué les cours de l'après-midi puisque je n'ai pas pu demander à Cory de me couvrir. Vraiment super. J'aurais préféré ne jamais me réveiller.

-Ça va?

Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais la bouche pâteuse. J'hochai vaguement la tête. Constance me tendit un verre d'eau que je finis en trois gorgé. Elle posa sa main sur mon front et grimaça.

-Tu as beaucoup de fièvre.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais le plus gros mal de tête de tous les temps. On aurait dit qu'un marteau me martelait le crâne. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Constance me tendis deux comprimés que j'avalai en grimaçant. Constance me repoussa gentiment en m'ordonnant de me rallonger. Ma mère arriva à ce moment-là. Elle ne semblait pas fâcher ou inquiète, juste neutre. Elle demanda à Constance de retourner au restaurant, qu'elle s'occuperait de moi. Aussitôt rentrée, ma mère me passa une main sur le front (je ne sais pas combien de fois on a fait ce geste depuis que je suis dans ce lit).

-Tu as attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Ça devrait passer dans quelques jours.

-Mm mm

-As-tu faim?

-Un peu.

-Je vais t'apporter quelque chose.

Et elle sortie pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de souper fumant, un verre d'eau et deux autres cachets d'aspirines à prendre avant de me coucher. Ensuite, elle disparue. Je ne l'ai pas revue de la soirée. Pour m'occuper, j'ai discuté au téléphone avec Val et Brandy, écouter de la musique, lis un bouquin et siffler tous les airs que je connaissais en claquant des doigts (on fait ce qu'on peut quand on est clouée au lit pour cause de grippe possiblement fatale). J'avais donc décidé de me rendormir lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je cru que c'était Val ou Brandy.

-Allo?

-Salut.

-Seth?

-Ouais, c'est mon nom.

Si je m'attendais à ça. J'avais crus que c'était un rêve, que je m'étais rendue chez moi et imaginer que c'était Seth qui m'avait porté. Ma fièvre ne m'a pas fait halluciner, il m'a vraiment ramené chez moi.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, tu n'étais pas en cours cet après-midi.

Et lui non plus. J'en étais de plus en plus certaine maintenant. Je le savais. Je savais que c'était lui. Que ce n'était pas dans ma tête. Mais, il devait prendre pour acquis que je dormais ou que j'étais inconsciente et n'avait pas entendue ce qui c'était passer.

-Non, je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Je vois.

Il eu un silence. J'avais l'impression qu'il se doutait que je savais. On attendait juste de savoir qui craquerait en premier. Et ce fut moi. Prévisible.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais quoi?

Ça, je n'en savais rien. Parce que, honnêtement, j'ignorais toujours ce qui aurait arrivé si ces loups n'étaient pas arrivés.

-Tu sais ce que je sais.

-Je veux juste te l'entendre dire.

Il testait mes connaissances. Je le sentais nerveux. Il avait peur de ce que j'allais dire. Je choisie de commencer par quelque chose dont j'étais certaine.

-C'est toi qui m'a trouver dans la forêt.

-En effet, c'est tout?

-Comment savais-tu où j'étais?

-Je ne le savais pas. Je marchais dans la forêt et je t'ai trouvé. C'était un hasard.

-Ouais...

-Tu ne me crois pas

-Effectivement

Au téléphone, ma timidité s'envolait. Ou peut-être est-ce la fièvre qui me rendait étrangement audacieuse. Ou encore le fait qu'il m'appelait pour avoir de mes nouvelles, ce qui voudrait dire que peut-être, peut-être, il ne se fiche pas totalement de moi. Il soupira, mais n'essaya pas de me convaincre de le croire. Il n'aurait pas réussie de toute façon.

-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?

-Je l'ai demandé à Valeri.

Évidement.

-Explique-moi.

-T'expliquer quoi?

-Ce qui c'est passer.

Gros silence. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre je présume. Je l'entendis prendre une grosse inspiration et soupirer.

-Je n'en sais rien. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais couchée dans l'herbe.

Mensonge, mensonge. Mais je n'insistai pas. Je vis Stacy arriver et raccrochai avec Seth. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être espionner par ma sœur ainée.

-Salut, alors il paraît que tu as la grippe.

-Tu es bien informée.

-C'est pourquoi je vais dormir chez ma copine Allison cette nuit. Et toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper ton virus.

-Tu es débordante de compassion.

-Désolée, je compatis, mais j'ai aussi une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle je joue, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un mal de gorge pas possible.

Tout ça, dit en fourrant ses vêtements, sa trousse de toilette et ses cahiers dans un gros sac. Elle le hissa sur son épaule en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

-Bonne guérison, tu m'appelleras quand tu iras mieux.

-Ouais, salut.

Ma sœur me fit un dernier signe de la main et tourna les talons. Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose : dormir. La tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Bouh, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir. Je me suis réveiller en pleins milieux de la nuit et maintenant, je tourne d'un côté et de l'autre dans mon lit depuis une heure. J'ai chaud, je crève de chaud. Avant de m'endormir, je frissonnais. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai rejeté toutes mes couvertures tellement j'avais chaud. J'ai troqué mon pantalon de pyjama de flanelle pour un boxer, mais je sue encore par tous les pores de ma peau. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un four, lui-même situé en plein désert et que c'est la canicule. Mes cheveux retombaient lourdement dans mon dos et réchauffait inutilement ma nuque et mes épaules. Je l'ai aurai bien attachés, mais ils étaient tellement frisotés et emmêler que je ne pouvais même pas passer ma main au travers. Une vraie crinière de lion. J'allumais la lampe de chevet. Ça produisait peut-être de la chaleur, mais au moins, je ne serais plus dans le noir. Au lieu de me retourner dans mon lit, j'attrapai un livre et mes lunettes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je ne pourrai même pas vous dire le nom des personnages. J'ai chaud ça me déconcentre. Je pris mes pilules contre la fièvre avec un verre d'eau et tourner en rond dans ma chambre. Je regardai distraitement par la fenêtre et me rendis compte qu'il y avait encore un masse plus pâle et elle bougeait. J'ouvris la fenêtre, ce qui fit frissonner ma peau brûlante à cause de l'air frais et me penchai en plissant les yeux et rapprochai mes lunettes. J'étais bien décidée à découvrir ce que c'était. J'entendis un bruit, une respiration qui ressemblait presque à un halètement.

-Houhou, il y a quelqu'un.

Silence.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Inutile de faire semblant qu'il n'y a personne. Je veux juste savoir qui vous êtes.

La masse claire partie rapidement. Bon, je l'ai fait fuir. Je frissonnais encore. Génial, maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être au pôle nord. Mon thermomètre interne est déréglé. J'aperçus un mouvement rapide à l'extérieur.

-Hé, je t'ai vu.

-Je sais. C'était fait pour.

Seth. Debout, en dessous de ma fenêtre. Je me penchai pour apercevoir ses traits, en vain. Je sus au ton de sa voix qu'il souriait par contre.

-Que fais-tu là?

-J'avais envie de voir comment tu allais.

Ok, ça, ce n'est pas normal. LUI ne devrait pas se faire du soucie pour MOI. J'avais le cœur qui voulait me sortir de la poitrine. J'avais l'impression que ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps était enfin à ma portée.

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien.

-Je sais, mais je voulais m'en assurer par moi-même. Et je voulais te voir aussi.

Imaginez la tomate la plus rouge possible et sa vous donnera une idée de la couleur de mes joues. Je suis sure que même dans le noir et avec ma peau hâlée, il l'a remarqué.

-Attends, je vais descendre.

-Non, reste où tu es, c'est moi qui vais monter.

Il commença pour grimper dans l'arbre. Seigneur, est-il fou? Il ne réussira jamais à atteindre ma fenêtre. Ou même la branche qui en était proche. Pourtant, il grimpa agilement et avec faciliter. Rendue à la branche vis-à-vis ma fenêtre, il me demanda de ma tasser sur le côté et je m'exécutai, abasourdie. Il sauta littéralement dans ma chambre. Pas le plus silencieusement du monde, il faut l'avouer. J'eu peur que ma mère se réveille, mais elle devait être crevée, car elle continuait de dormir tranquillement. Quant à Cory, l'idée qu'il se réveille à cause du bruit était absurde. Mais je stressais (et m'exaltais) pour une autre raison. Seth était dans ma chambre. Et Stacy n'était pas là. Le reste de la maisonnée dormait. Et il était là, en face de moi, me souriait.

Je crois que cette grippe est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arrivée!


	7. Chapter 7

On restait plantés là, comme deux imbéciles. Il avait un petit sourire que je qualifierais comme étant narquois. Je compris avec un seconde de retard : j'avais les cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien, mes lunettes et mon appareil dentaire. Je me détournai et arrachai vivement mes lunettes de ma figure. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas enlever ce stupide appareil, le dentiste à dit que si je l'enlevais pendant la nuit, il faudrait recommencer le compte à rebours des trois années à supporter ce machin de métal. Bien sûr, après réflexion, j'ai compris qu'il disait ça pour me faire peur et ainsi être sûre que je ne l'ôterais pas (quand j'étais petite, il disait qu'un méchant monstre allait me manger si je ne me brosse pas les dents pendant trois minutes entières et ce trois fois par jour, c'est tout dire), mais je préfère ne pas courir le risque. J'attrapai une brosse et entamai la difficile tâche de démêler ma crinière. J'avais la chair de poule. C'est fou comme il faisait froid ici. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas si longtemps je mourrais de chaud, mais maintenant, j'avais la peau glacée. Je brossai furieusement mes cheveux. Seth me regardait et semblait bien s'amuser de mes efforts pour démêler ma chevelure.

-Ne ris pas, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Crois-moi, ça l'est.

-Non. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je te l'ai dis, j'avais envie de te voir.

Je ne répondis pas, parce que je venais de m'arrachai la moitié de mes cheveux. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais.

-Aïe!

Seth soupira, mais je le soupçonnai de rire dans sa barbe. Je le fusillai du regard, mais mes lèvres s'étirèrent involontairement en un sourire tellement la situation paraissait absurde. Je laissai tomber ma brosse à cheveux, mais Seth me la prit des mains avant. Je le questionnai du regard et il me fit signe de m'assoir. J'ai obéis, perplexe et il passa doucement la brosse dans mes cheveux.

-Tu crois réussir mieux que moi?

-Pourquoi pas, ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué.

-Si tu le dit.

Il ne savait tellement pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il passa doucement la brosse dans mes cheveux et me demandait à tous les dix secondes s'il me faisait mal.

-C'est impossible que tu me fasses mal, tu ne démêles même pas les cheveux tellement tu le fait doucement. Je me débrouillerai mieux sans toi.

Je lui arrachai la brosse des mains en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine et il rigola. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en me demandant comment tout a pu changer si rapidement. Hier, j'étais encore timide et craintive et cette nuit, je me retrouve à être audacieuse et spontanée. Il ya un truc de magique là-dedans. J'aimais me sentir extravertie et pleines d'assurance, c'était une partie de moi que je ne montrais uniquement devant mes amis ou ma famille. J'aimais l'être devant Seth. Je me redressai, prise par une quinte de toux. Génial. J'étais rendue à la partie « tousse jusqu'à cracher ton poumon » après « température interne qui déraille ».

-Ça va?

-Ouais, je ne vais pas mourir c'est juste une grippe.

Il haussa les épaules et je remarquai un truc. Il ne portait qu'un short qui était visiblement découper dans un jeans. Aucun tee-shirt ou chaussures.

-Tu n'as pas froid comme ça?

Il me regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma question. Et moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Non, je suis correct.

J'haussai les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et je fus repris d'une quinte de toux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

J'avais la voix rauque. Seth paraissait perdu par ma question. Je changeai de position et m'assit en tailleur. Il me regardait, curieux, et moi j'étais très sérieuse.

-Pourquoi tu sembles avoir eu une soudaine révélation. Tu as décidé de te rappeler de mon existence d'un coup ou bien ça c'est fait progressivement? Parce qu'on devait avoir onze ans la dernière fois qu'on c'est parler.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux (j'aurais aimé imiter son geste, mais ça m'est impossible dans l'immédiat) et soupira. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Je le regardai, complètement neutre. Je voulais juste savoir et comprendre. Je détestais ne pas comprendre.

-C'est compliqué, Stella.

-Je crois être capable de comprendre.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé avant parce que je suis un idiot.

-C'est assez facile à comprendre finalement.

Il rit et je souris. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit ce que je voulais savoir, mais ça pouvais attendre. Surtout que j'entendais ma mère s'agiter et elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Seth dû l'entendre également car il se leva et me fit un sourire contrit avant d'enjamber la fenêtre et sauter. Je restai interdite un moment avant de me précipiter à la fenêtre. Il était là, sans une égratignure, du moins, c'est ce que je déduis de son sourire. Il me fit un signe de la main avant de partir, pile au moment où ma mère entra dans ma chambre. Je me retournai rapidement avec, j'en suis certaine, un air louche.

-Stella?

-Ouais?

-Que fais-tu debout, tu as besoin de te reposer?

-Je sais mais j'avais chaud alors je suis allé ouvrir la fenêtre.

Habituellement, j'étais très douée pour mentir, mais dans mes oreilles, mon mensonge sonnait affreusement faux. Ma mère ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Referme-là, tu as la chair de poule. La fièvre a surement retombé depuis hier.

Je regardais mon réveille-matin et constata avec étonnement qu'il était déjà six heure du matin. Je me recouchai dans mon lit, bien emmitouflée dans mes couvertures. Ma mère déclara que la fièvre avait baissée et me laissa manquer l'école pour aujourd'hui (le contraire aurait été cruel). Après ma mère, ce fut mon frère qui vient me voir. Il s'assit sur le lit de Stacy et je manquai de m'étouffer de rire. Cory portait un masque de chirurgien, c'était à la fois hilarant, exagéré et légèrement vexant.

-Pourquoi tu portes ça?

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à cause de son masque.

-Si t'enlevais ton machin, je vais mieux comprendre. Pourquoi tu portes ça de toute façon?

Il ne l'enleva pas, mais fit un long monologue dont je ne compris pas un traitre mot. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas ce rendre compte puisqu'à la fin, tout content de lui, il me tapota la tête et repartie. Mon frère est un cas désespéré. La journée passa trèèèès lentement. Val et Brandy m'appelait pendant leurs pauses, mais j'aurais préférée être avec elles. J'ai descendue dans le salon, j'étais fatiguée de voir les murs de ma chambre. Alors, sur un fauteuil, bien callée dans mes couvertures, ma boîte de mouchoir à proximité et un bon chocolat chaud en main, j'étais prête à affronter ma grippe. Je regardais distraitement la télé, mais je toussai à chaque deux minutes ce qui me déconcentrait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je découvris ma sœur qui marchait à grands pas.

-Hey, tu ne devais pas être chez ton amie?

-Ouais, mais j'ai oubliée un truc.

Elle disparue et l'étage et revient un peu plus tard avec un tee-shirt. Pas n'importe quel, son « porte-bonheur ». Je le savais, car ça faisait des années qu'elle le portait et, même s'il est maintenant trop petit, elle le traînait avec elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin de chance. Il était affreux (magenta avec un S en paillette dessus), mais bon. Elle s'arrêta prêt de moi et m'observa.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

-Bof, je vais surement regarder un film.

-Tant mieux, tu es affreuse.

-Stace?

-Ouais?

-Je suis grippée. C'est normal que je ne sois pas à mon avantage.

Elle soupira dramatiquement et partie. Pendant que je me motivais à me lever pour me faire à manger, mon téléphone sonna. Je cherchai mon téléphone parmi mes couvertures et je décrochai au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

-Allo?

-Salut.

Seth. Ça ne m'étonnait plus. On se rappelle qu'il est rentré dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. Après ce coup-là (dont je reste sur le choc) il m'en faudrait beaucoup de sa part pour m'étonner.

-Comment ça va?

-Ça va...

Je ne continuai pas, car je me mis à tousser. Je devais être rouge à la fin. J'entendais Seth rire au téléphone.

-Je vois ça...

-Je t'assure que ça va.

-Je le savais déjà, ce n'était que par politesse. C'était nul au lycée aujourd'hui.

-Comme toujours.

-Surtout parce que tu n'étais pas là.

Si je serais une spectatrice de la scène et que j'entendais Seth dire ça, je trouverais ça guimauve et clichée. Présentement, étant la personne à qui cette phrase est adressai, je rougie et me retiens de glousser (si je ne serais pas moi, je me jugerais).

-Je suis sûre que j'aurais rendue le cours de math plus passionnant en étant présente. Malheureusement, Val a dû parler à une chaise vide pendant une heure.

Seth rit encore. Je ne me savais pas si drôle. J'aimais le rire de Seth, il me donnait envie de rire à mon tour. Malheureusement, mon rire fut interrompu par une quinte de toux, ce qui le fit rigoler encore plus « parce que c'était hilarant que je pouvais pas dire trois mots sans tousser » (ce sont ses mots, car je ne trouvais rien d'hilarant là-dedans).

-C'est mauvais pour le karma de rire du malheur des autres. Et, en passant, j'ai dit toute une phrase sans tousser.

-Voyons Stella, je ne te souhaiterais jamais de malheur. J'aime bien mieux te voir en santé et heureuse. Je te taquine.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire, ça se voyait.

-Comment fais-tu pour rire autant. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison excepté ma super aptitude à rendre un éternuement hilarant.

-Parce que, présentement, en te parlant, je suis heureux.

C'est instant aurait pu être parfait si je n'aurais pas regardé pas la fenêtre. Car, si je n'aurais pas regardé par la fenêtre, je n'aurai pas vu deux iris rouges qui se distinguait de la noirceur et qui me fixait. Ces même iris que j'avais vus avant que les loups arrivent.

-Seth?

-Ouais?

-Je crois que quelqu'un m'observe.

Je parlais d'une voix calme et posée, mais, à l'intérieur de moi, je paniquais. Je n'étais ni peureuse, ni courageuse, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Vraiment pas.

-Quoi!Qui pourrait...

Il se coupa et, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix semblait glaciale et j'avais l'impression qu'il était près à tuer quelqu'un.

-Stella, as-t-il les yeux rouges?

-Oui, comment...

Mais il avait déjà raccroché après ma réponse. Au loin, j'entendis un hurlement de loup et les yeux (et j'espérais que le corps qui y était rattaché aussi) ont disparus.


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà de retour sur les bancs d'école. Ma grippe s'est considérablement affaiblie, me laissant qu'un léger mal de gorge et des tonnes de mouchoirs. À peine descendu de la voiture de Cory (qui avait enlevé son masque) qu'une vraie tornade nommée Valeri me happa, m'entraîna à la salle de bain en faisant fuir les filles qui étaient présentes. Brandy y était déjà. Les deux me regardaient, les bras croisés. C'était la position préférée de Val, mais elle semblait déplacée chez Brandy. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qui c'est passer de la minute où tu es sortie du réfectoire jusqu'à maintenant.

-Rien

-Rien?

Val semblait aussi surpris que si je lui avais dit que je voulais me faire pousser un troisième bras. La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui c'est passer. J'aurais l'impression que ça perdrait de la magie si je le disais à voix haute. Que le charme serait rompu. Et je me sentirais ridicule. Je vais bien devoir leur dire, mais pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça. En attendant, Val me regardait, abasourdie et Brandy me regardait avec des grands yeux pour avoir davantage de détails.

-Rien du tout, je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis endormie. Je suis restée à la maison jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Je vous ai déjà tout dit ça au téléphone.

-Ouais, mais je croyais que c'était parce que tu voulais en parler de vive voix.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

Val me regardait dans les yeux pour voir si je lui disais tout. Je soutiens son regard. J'étais douée à ce petit jeu avec Val. On s'affronta du regard comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Brandy brise le silence.

-Bien, dans ce cas, on peut sortir d'ici.

Val haussai les épaules et on sortie de la salle de bain afin d'aller dans nos cours respectifs. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là donc. Je frétillais d'impatience et les secondes ressemblaient à des heures. Le problème est que j'ignorais pourquoi mon impatience était aussi prononcée aujourd'hui. Quand la pause arriva, je sautais presque sur ma chaise. Je ramassai mes affaires et sortie la classe. Dès que je sortie de la classe, je vis Seth appuyé sur le mur. Il me sourit et je rougis beaucoup trop pour un simple sourire. Je me sentais un peu perdue soudainement, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Finalement, j'avançai un peu maladroitement vers lui. Son sourire s'agrandit et je ne pus que lui rende.

-Alors tu te sens mieux?

-Ouais, c'est passer finalement.

Je pouvais voir Val qui me regardait avec des grands yeux ronds comme des billes et Brandy qui semblait vouloir me dire que j'étais fichue. Effectivement, Val voudra savoir tout ce qui s'est passé. Ma meilleure amie adore les secrets, c'est plus fort qu'elle. D'autant qu'elle ne sort pas ses jumelles, je peux gérer. Seth et moi on s'était mis à marcher, un peu n'importe où.

-Juste à titre d'information, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Pourquoi?

Il me posait réellement la question? Moi qui le croyais un minimum intelligent, je ne le trouvais pas très futé sur ce coup-là. C'était presque écrit sur le front des autres élèves la raison de ces regards.

-Ben, parce que tu es...toi, et moi je suis...je suis moi, tu vois?

Il se mit à rire. Hum, semi-vexant.

-Effectivement, je suis moi et tu es toi. Très fine déduction, Stella.

Ok, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très précis. Mais il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de précision. C'était évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Remarque : c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il acceptait de me parler. Mais je continuai mon explication. Probablement parce que je suis idiote.

-Ok, d'abord, disons qu'ils sont étonnés que tu me parle.

-Étonnés?

-Oui, étonnés, surpris, en état de choc. Tout ce qui signifie qu'ils trouvent ça étrange que tu sois venu me voir.

-Et pourquoi ils trouveraient ça étrange?

Bon sang, il fait exprès ou quoi? Ça sautait aux yeux.

-Ok, si je disais que, en gros, le monde se demande pourquoi toi, qui es au top de la hiérarchie du lycée, parlerait avec moi, à des kilomètres plus bas dans cette même hiérarchie.

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Ok, ça, c'est carrément vexant.

-Ne te moque pas, c'est la pur vérité, je n'invente rien.

-Désolé, mais je crois que tu exagère un peu...

-Pas du tout, tu ne comprends pas?

-Comprendre quoi?

Moi-même, je compris. Il n'avait aucunement conscience de son rang de popularité. Alors, que moi, et tout le reste du lycée, le connaissait très bien. Et cette question était importante pour moi. La popularité ne me fascinait pas particulièrement (ma sœur me tuerait si je m'approchais de son rang de popularité), mais je voulais savoir. Qu'il comprenne. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, il m'avait pris moi. Pourquoi j'avais attiré son attention au détriment des autres. Mais pour ça, il devait comprendre comment tout le monde nous percevait. Et pourquoi je doutais autant de sa sincérité.

-Bon, je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Toi, tu es le genre de mec avec qui toutes les filles seraient prêtes d'enfreindre les règles et se rebeller. Tu es un bad boy, un mauvais garçon, un voyou, tu sembles te foutre de tout et de n'avoir peur de rien. Et ça, les files adorent ça. Elles adorent les mauvais garçons, toutes les filles rêvent d'en avoir un qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle. Quant aux mecs, ils veulent tous te ressembler. Forcément, puisque que tu es super cool et attire le respect. Donc, si tu pourrais avoir n'importe qu'elle fille que tu veux, la question reste, pourquoi moi, qui suis infiniment moins cool, populaire et canon que toi et la plupart des filles de ce lycée?

J'avais conscience que mon petit discoure était dit sur un ton accusateur, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais des réponses et il ne semblait pas prêt à me les donnés. Il me regarda, désemparé, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. On était paumé tout les deux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Je remarquai qu'il évitait de me regarder. Il fixait un point devant lui, bien au dessus de ma tête.

-Je ne sais pas, Stella, d'accord. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de te voir, te parler ou m'assurer que tu vas bien et que tu es heureuse ou, si tu ne l'es pas, faire en sorte que tu le sois. J'en ai besoin, comme j'ai besoin de respirer. Je vais t'expliqué tout ça plus tard, un autre jour, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Je le regardai, les bras croisés. On se faisait face. La cloche avait sonné depuis longtemps et le couloir était désert, je m'en fichais, Cory me ferait un mot d'excuse et imitant l'écriture de maman. Pour l'instant un débat se jouait en moi. J'accepte de lui faire confiance, au risque d'être déçue, ou j'arrête ça là?

-Je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement, alors j'espère que tu la mérites. Pour l'instant, je te fais confiance, mais je ne fais pas confiance aux autres et à ton monde.

J'ignorais à quoi je m'attendais comme réaction, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il à fait. Il me prit par les coudes pour me tirer vers lui et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne. Pendant que j'essayais de conserver toute ma tête, je l'entendis murmurer :

-C'est bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire comment ça à commencer. Peut-être depuis le début, si ça se trouve. Mais ce n'était qu'après ma petite discussion (oui, appelons ça une discussion) dans les couloirs avec Seth que ça commencer à changer. Pas en mal. Juste...changer. On est moins disons, maladroits, moins mal à l'aise. On agit comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Des fois, ça me donne le vertige d'y penser, mais c'est quand même cool. Je pensais à tout ça, quand je me rendis compte que je dessinais machinalement une spirale sur mon devoir de math. Je l'effaçai en essayant de me concentrer. Stacy est partie dormir chez Alison (bien que je ne sois plus malade) car il aurait une super fête. Évidemment, je n'y suis pas. Non, moi, un vendredis soir, je fais mon devoir de math. Je suis pathétique. Lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne me concentrais toujours pas sur le fameux devoir, j'abandonnai. Il était presque minuit, j'étais fatiguée. Je mis mon pyjama, éteignis la lumière et me coucha dans mon lit.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais l'impression d'être observée. On était au beau milieu de la nuit et j'entendais du bruit. Pas les bruits habituels, comme le tic-tac de l'horloge ou les ronflements de Cory (absents cette nuit, puisqu'il dort chez Constance). Je crois que ça viens de dehors. Je me levai et avançai vers la fenêtre avec hésitation. J'avais peur de ce que je pouvais trouver. J'avais peur de trouver quelque chose. Je regardai pas ma fenêtre et ne vis rien d'anormal. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent et je fus rassurée. Un mouvement à l'extérieur me fit sursauter. Il était si furtif que je crus de l'avoir imaginé. Un autre mouvement. Je ne pouvais dire exactement ce que c'était, je ne voyais que des formes qui bougeaient. Intérieurement, je paniquais totalement. Je m'efforçai de garder mon calme et de respirer plus lentement. Les ombres bougeaient tellement vite que mes yeux avait du mal à suivre. Finalement, la nuit retrouva son calme. Les silhouettes étaient parties, du moins, je l'espérais. Un autre mouvement me fit retenir mon souffle. Une forme s'approcha de ma fenêtre et je faillis hurler avant de reconnaître Seth. J'ouvris ma fenêtre pour le laisser entrer et il s'y engouffra avec fracas. Je fus surprise que ma mère ne se réveille pas. Moi, j'étais encore haletante et mon cœur battait bien trop vite. Mais, je n'avais plus peur. Je m'assis sur mon lit, à côté de Seth.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Vraiment? Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je me tus pour réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas seulement une silhouette, mais bien plusieurs. D'accord, je pouvais me tromper : il faisait noir et je n'avais pas mes lunettes ou me verres de contact, mais j'étais certaines d'en avoir vu plusieurs.

-Seth, tu n'as pas vu des gens près de ma maison avant de venir me voir?

-Quoi?

-Des gens ou des animaux. Oui, ça aurait pu être des animaux. Tu en a vu?

-Des gens?

-Ou des animaux.

-Près de chez toi?

-Oui, sous ma fenêtre pour être plus précise.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour réfléchir. Il semblait hésiter avant de répondre, il m'observait et je vis le doute dans ses yeux. Il finit tout de même par me répondre.

-Non, je ne crois pas avoir vu ni humain ni animal.

Je devrais être rassurée, mais son hésitation ne fit qu'accentuer mon inquiétude. Je savais que Seth ne me disait pas toute la vérité. Comme sur la raison de sa présence dans ma vie et de comment il m'avait trouvée lorsque j'étais malade dans la forêt. Je me taisais toujours. Après tout, on n'était pas mariés et il pouvait bien garder quelques secrets pour lui. En plus, j'avais peur de le faire fuir si j'exigeais des explications, et ça, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Il comblait un vide en moi. Plus il était près, moins cette chose qui me hantais semblait éloignée. J'avais l'impression de chercher quelque chose les yeux bandés dont mes seules indications étaient « tu chauffe » ou « tu refroidis ». Quand Seth était proche, je savais que je brûlais de découvrir ce qu'était cette chose.

-Dans ce cas, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre en pleine nuit?

-J'avais envie de te voir.

Il haussa les épaules. Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne se préoccupait de se justifier ou de s'expliquer. Comme s'il savait que je n'en exigerais pas d'avantage. Ou peut-être c'est simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il est là, c'est tout, pas besoin de s'attarder sur le pourquoi.

-Ça devient une habitude on dirait.

-Une bonne ou une mauvaise habitude?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de sourire. C'est sûr qu'il avait toujours une partie de mon cerveau qui surveillait que ma mère ne se réveille pas, mais j'aimais ses petites visites nocturnes (c'était la deuxième fois, mais je me sentais déjà habituée) j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Comme si le reste du monde gravitait autour de nous alors qu'on restait là, figés et indifférents au temps qui passe. Jusqu'à ce que l'aube arrive et que Seth reparte. Mais, pour l'instant, je me sentais protégée du monde. Ces longues heures, coupés du reste du monde, on se chamaillait. Non, on discutait. Et on se chamaillait (il faut être honnête, on finissait toujours par se disputer amicalement. Comme maintenant. Il soutenait que c'était impossible de ne pas aimer la crème fouetté alors que je disais le contraire. La preuve? Moi, je détestais. Je sais, on a des débats puérils.

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer la crème fouettée, c'est un morceau de paradis dans la bouche.

-Non, c'est tellement sucré que ça me donne mal au cœur.

-Ne pas aimer la crème fouettée c'est comme ne pas aimer le chocolat.

-Il y a pleins de gens qui n'aiment pas le chocolat.

-Peut-être, mais ils ne sont pas humains.

On se regarda en silence. Il y a toujours un moment comme ça dans nos débats où on se regarde et qu'on se rend compte qu'on est ridicules. Je souris et décidai de hisser le drapeau blanc en premier

-Au fond, c'est ridicule parce qu'on ne pourra jamais changer d'idée.

-Tu as raison, et la crème fouettée sera toujours meilleur que des champignons.

-On s'entend là-dessus. Surtout que tu viens enfin d'admettre que j'ai raison

Il me lança un oreiller et je rigolai. Mais le soleil commençait à se lever, ce qui signifiait que Seth devait partir. Il descendit par la fenêtre et je le regardai disparaître. Après son départ, je sentis la fatigue m'abattre tout d'un coup. On avait parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaire. J'étouffais un bâillement et regardai mon lit. Peut-être que si je me couche maintenant, j'aurais droit à deux petites heures de sommeil. Je m'allongeai sous les couvertures, mais je savais d'avance que je ne réussirais pas à m'endormir, malgré ma fatigue. Alors que mon réveille sonna, deux heure plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil et mes paupières voulais se fermées contre ma volonté. C'était mon samedi de travail au restaurant. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne tasse de café.

**Désolée, je sais que le chapitre précédent était court et celui-ci n'est pas très long également (et assez ennuyant selon certains), mais je vous promets que le prochain aura plus d'actions. Oh oui, beaucoup plus d'actions. Je vous intrigue? Non? Tant pis, j'aurais bien aimé. Alors, au prochain chapitre!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh oui, Stella est de retour après une (très) longue absence. J'ai arrêté parce que je ne savais plus trop où je m'en allais avec cette histoire. Puis, comme je suis la championne de la procrastination, j'ai toujours remis ça à plus tard. J'ai finalement trouvé une idée et décidé de reprendre cette fiction à la place d'en commencer d'autres. J'apprécie toutes vos reviews, mais je tiens à remercier particulièrement une obscure revieweuse connue sous le nom de Lise (peut-elle être considérée comme obscure si je sais son nom?) parce que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que je me suis motivée à repartir l'histoire de Stella. Et maintenant, me revoilà partie pour un tour! Alors, je me doute que vous vouliez juste que j'arrête mon introduction et que je vous laisse lire en paix (je ne suis pas seulement la championne de la procrastination, mais aussi du bavardage inutile) alors j'arrête là. Bonne lecture!**

**PS : Je sais que vous avais promis de l'action, mais dans ce temps-là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se produire dans le prochain chapitre et j'avais dit ça sans y penser. Désolée, mais il n'y a pas de sauvage combat d'épée dans ce chapitre (je peux presque voir votre déception).**

Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'ai baillé depuis que je me suis levé, mais il m'était évident que ce nombre était énorme. Ma mère est totalement paniquée parce que je n'arrête pas de faire des gaffes depuis ce matin. Je n'étais pas la meilleure serveuse de restaurant, mais je me débrouillais quand même bien habituellement. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était visiblement pas mon jour. Je travaillais avec Brandy et Nate (un type sympa qui avait lâché la fac et sur lequel Stace avait un flashé). Mario, un sexagénaire assez coloré, était en cuisine avec deux autres types que ma mère venait d'engagés. Et tout ce beau monde était totalement découragé de mes performances. Au début, ils n'en firent pas de cas, mais ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter lorsque j'ai renversé tout un pichet d'eau sur moi. Deux litres d'eaux épongés par mon malheureux t-shirt. Qui était évidement blanc. Et, bien sûr, je portais un soutien-gorge couleur prune en dessous.

J'étais justement en train de me changer dans la salle réservée aux employés lorsque Brandy arriva.

-Si tu veux, je crois que j'ai une chemise blanche de rechange dans mon sac.

-Merci, mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

J'enfilai mon t-shirt noir et y épinglai mon badge orné de mon nom. Officiellement, il n'avait pas d'autre uniforme que le tablier noir, mais on était fortement conseiller de mettre un haut blanc ou noir. Sinon, on était libre.

-Ça va Stella? Tu as l'air distraite aujourd'hui.

-C'est une façon polie pour dire que je fais n'importe quoi?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas si maladroite d'habitude.

-Je suis simplement fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-On s'en doutait vu les cernes que tu as sous les yeux.

-On? Oh Brandy, ne me dit pas qu'ils t'ont tous envoyés pour me dire que je ne fais qu'enchainer gaffes après gaffes aujourd'hui!

-Non… en fait, oui. Ne te fâche pas.

Nate arriva à ce moment là. Stacy s'était entichée de lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Je pouvais comprendre, Nate était plus vieux, sexy et agréable. Bref, le mec parfait selon ma sœur. Et sans doute toutes les autres filles.

-Brandy, le type que tu es censé servir commence à s'impatienter. Quant à toi Stella, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que la Big Boss se fasse une crise de nerfs.

-Désolée, Brandy était occupée à me dire que vous me trouviez tous nulle aujourd'hui.

Mon amie se tourna vers Nate :

-Je vous l'avais dit que ça la vexerait!

-Prends-le pas mal, Stella. Ça arrive à tout le monde une mauvaise journée. La tienne est seulement exceptionnellement mauvaise.

Mario arriva et nous observa un à un.

- Bon, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous ici au lieu de servir mes bons petits plats?

-On y allait. C'était justement ce que j'étais venu dire aux filles.

-Je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez envoyée parler à Stella.

-Oui, mais ça ne devait pas prendre autant de temps.

Les deux nouveaux employés arrivèrent également. Je ne les avais jamais vu l'un sans l'autre.

-Euh, les gars? C'est parce que la patronne commence à s'énerver. Oh… salut Stella.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils avaient peur de moi.

-Salut vous deux.

-Attendez une minute.

Tout le monde regarda Brandy.

-Si on est tous là, qui s'occupe des clients?

-C'est exactement ce que je me demandais.

On se retourna tous pour voir ma mère dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et l'air pas très content. On resta figé un moment avant de se précipiter pour sortir. Ma mère pouvait se montrer terrifiante des fois. J'étais bien décidé à me rattraper. Je pris mon calepin et mon stylo pour me diriger vers ma partie. Je ne décollai pas mes yeux du sol, de peur de trébuchai.

-Alors, vous avez choisi?

-Stella, on ne me dit plus bonjour?

-Bonjour M. Sam.

-Je t'ai dit un million de fois de seulement m'appeler Sam. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi

-Et je vous ai ignoré tout autant de fois. Au moins, je ne vous appelle plus M. Uley.

-Seulement parce que j'avais commencé à t'appeler Mlle Cruz. Tu ne peux pas me vouvoyer, je suis allé à l'école avec ton frère.

-C'est vrai. Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude?

-Oui, merci.

-Ça ne devrait pas être bien long, Mario doit l'avoir fait dès qu'il vous a vu mettre un pied dans le resto.

Il rigola et je partie donner sa commande à Mario. Sam Uley était un de nos clients réguliers. En fait, je devrais sans doute dire que la réserve entière était des clients réguliers. Il n'y avait que deux restaurants, ce qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place à la diversité. Il s'assoyait toujours à la même table et comme seulement Constance et moi s'occupait de cette section (je ne sais pas pourquoi) je le servais régulièrement.

-Mario, la commande spéciale Sam.

-C'est déjà prêt.

Je pris l'assiette et veillais à ne pas la laisser tomber. Je la déposai devant Sam.

-Stella, tu as le temps pour qu'on parle?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la salle à manger qui était presque vide maintenant. Ma mère avait disparu dans son bureau.

-Bien sûr.

Il m'invita à m'assoir en face de lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais rapprocher de Seth dernièrement…

-Chut!

-Quoi, c'est un secret?

-Pas vraiment. C'est seulement que Brandy travaille aussi et que si elle le sait, elle va vouloir le dire à ma copine Val et je serai cuite.

Perceptive qui parut l'amuser.

-Elle est si terrible ta copine?

-C'est une accro aux ragots. Vous savez que la plupart des rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet, c'est elle qui les a propagées? Elle est obsédée par votre bande.

-Ok, je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Bref, je sais aussi que tu te pose plusieurs questions à propose de lui.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je peux te donner un conseil?

-Allez-y.

-Laisse les choses aller. Relaxe et profite du moment au lieu d'essayer de tout comprendre et d'avoir. Je te garantis que ça ne te fera que du bien.

-Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

-Je sais, mais peut-être que, le moment venu, tout s'expliquera sans que tu es besoin de forcer le court des choses.

-Vous savez quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

-Je peux seulement te dire que tu n'as rien à craindre. Toi et Seth, ça ne peux que bien finir.

-Ok, j'en prends note.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à partir, avant de poser une dernière question à Sam :

-C'est Seth qui vous a demandez de me dire tout ça?

-Non, mais il risque de ne pas être très content que je me sois mêler de ses affaires.

-Vous allez lui dire?

Il eut un petit rire et je me sentis idiote sans savoir pourquoi.

-Oh, Stella, ça serait difficile de lui cacher. Dis bonjour à Mario de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais suivre le conseil de Sam, mais une chose était sûre, quelque chose clochait. Et, même si je n'avais pas du tout l'étoffe d'une détective, je comptais bien savoir ce que c'était.


	11. Chapter 11

-J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes, Stella Cruz! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais le cran de faire cela.

-Personne ne le croyait vraiment à vrai dire.

Je souris à Val et grimaçai en direction de Stace, qui remontait ses cheveux dans sa partie de notre chambre. Ce qui me valu un regard désapprobateur de Brandy qui m'appliquait du blush. Je m'étais promis de découvrir le secret de Seth. Secret qui lèverait le voile sur ce qui c'est passé la journée où j'ai été malade et ce qui a commencé notre genre de relation. Ma première mission était ce soir. Allison, l'éternelle fêtarde et meilleure amie de ma sœur aînée, organisait une fiesta ce soir. Comme tous les week-ends pratiquement. Cependant, cette fois, j'allais être de la partie. Je croyais, au départ, avoir de la difficulté à me faire inviter, mais ce fut finalement beaucoup plus facile que je n'aurais jamais cru. En fait, Allison a semblée très heureuse que je veuille venir, quoique un peu surprise. Et puis elle s'est mise à délirer sur les filles timides qui devenaient des bêtes sauvages et à quel point je lui ressemblais au fond. Cependant, ce n'était pas la fête qui m'intéressait, mais bien Seth. Personne ne pouvait prédire si La Bande allait venir à une soirée ou non. J'irai à toutes les fêtes s'il le faut, mais pour être certaine de ne pas perdre mon temps, j'ai subtilement glissé à Seth que je m'y rendais. En espérant que ça l'encouragerait à venir aussi. J'avais entraîné Brandy et Val, parce que j'avais trop la trouille pour m'y rendre seule. J'avais toutefois assez de bon sens pour ne pas les informer à propos du but de cette sortie.

-Ok, écoute-moi bien petite sœur, voilà se qu'on va faire : je choisie ta tenue, j'approuve ta coiffure et ton maquillage, tu ne me fais pas honte en faisant l'antisociale et surtout, tu ne répète à personne ce qui se passe à cette fête. Ni à maman, ni à Constance et surtout pas à Cory. Compris?

-J'ai le droit aux mêmes privilèges?

Stacy leva les yeux au ciel.

-On va dire que oui.

-Très bien. Ta robe est hideuse. Tu ressemble à une Britney Spears, version vente de garage. Tu devrais mettre ta robe orange.

-Sale petite peste!

Je souris victorieuse en la voyant se diriger vers son placard. Val sautillait dans tous les sens, supra excitée.

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir amener mes deux meilleures copines à une fête! Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment!

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Brandy qui me mettait une touche de gloss.

- Tu ne l'accompagnais pas, Brad?

Brandy fit la moue à ce surnom qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé. Val répondit pour elle.

-Elle refusait d'y aller si tu n'y allais pas. Un peu comme toi. Vous êtes des vraies poules mouillées siamoises. Mais c'était avant, maintenant, vous êtes officiellement cool.

Brandy roula des yeux vers Val.

-Dis la fille qui a un journal où elle consigne tous les potins de la réserve depuis qu'elle sait écrire.

Je gloussai, Stacy éclata de rire et Val bouda. Brandy recula un peu pour admirer son travail. Peu de gens se doutait que Brandy était un as au niveau de la coiffure et du maquillage.

-Parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à enfiler la tenue que ta sœur a choisie pour toi.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ce moment, Stace se manifesta, vêtue de sa robe orange.

-Et voilà! Merci qui? Merci Stacy!

Elle brandit une mini-jupe en jean et un corsage en dentelle blanche.

-Tu n'as qu'à compléter avec tes bottes et tu seras mignonne à tomber.

-Mignonne?

-J'ai aucune envie de dire que ma petite sœur est sexy. Ça, c'est réservé à moi et Allie. Et je pourrais consentir Brandy, puis qu'elle est blonde et qu'Allie jalouse sa taille de soutif. Mais, ouais, tu seras canon.

J'enfilai la tenue, sans me préoccupée de son bavardage.

-Stacy Danielle « La Fabuleuse » Cruz approuve. Félicitation, Stella Joséphine Cruz, dernière descendante de notre humble famille.

Non, mais quelle diva!

-Je ne risque pas d'avoir froid?

Val me regarda, légèrement condescendante.

-Crois-moi Stella, tu vas crever de chaud. J'en sais quelque chose.

Stacy rigola.

-Bien sûr, Valeri. Quand tu seras en terminale et que tes meilleures amies ne seront pas les filles les plus recluses du lycée, tu pourras jouée à la grande connaisseuse. Mais tant que je suis encore dans le paysage, ne joue pas à ça.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu te prépares à sortir avec ta petite sœur et ses amies, miss popularité? Tu n'as personne pour te peinturer le visage?

Stacy rigola encore plus fort.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de prouver mon rang de popularité depuis un moment.

Vous voyez! Je ne délire pas avec la hiérarchie de la popularité! Ça existe!

Nous embarquons dans la voiture de Brandy et je dû endurer les règles de « comportement » idiotes de ma sœur pendant tout le trajet. Je n'étais pas la pour lui foutre la honte. Ni pour m'attirer des ennuis ou grimper dans l'échelle de popularité. J'étais là pour Seth. Évidemment, je me contentai d'hocher sagement la tête et rouler des yeux en grimaçant lorsqu'elle ne me regardait pas.

-Bon on est arrivée. Ce qui veut dire que seulement Val a l'autorisation de faire comme si elle me connaissait. Ciao, les gamines!

« La Fabuleuse » sortie de la voiture et on l'imita, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Donc c'est quoi la règle? On se retrouve à la bagnole à minuit?

Val éclata de rire et repris le même ton condescendant.

-Brandy, ma beauté, à minuit, la vraie fête ne fait que commencée!

Brandy roula encore des yeux. Je savais qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller et encore moins de rester.

-Alors quoi? Six heure du mat'?

Val allait approuver, sans tenir compte de l'ironie, mais je la stoppai. Pas question de perdre plus de temps à me chamailler avec mes copines.

-Deux heures, ça convient à tous le monde?

-Une heure!

-Trois heures!

-Deux heures, donc! Ne soyez pas en retard.

Mes deux amies s'éloignèrent en bougonnant. Comme je voulais me la jouer solo, je ne les rattrapai pas. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, je fûts assommée par le bruit assourdissant. La musique était tellement forte que j'allais finir sourde avant que « la vraie fête commence ». Je ne devais pas dévier de mon objectif : trouver Seth et…

-Stacy junior!

Allison me sauta dans les bras, renversant son verre sur sa robe.

-Merde. Tant pis. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue Stella! Non seulement, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre le cliché de la fille de terminale populaire qui devient le mentor d'une fille plus jeune et timide, mais en plus, maintenant, je suis certaine que ma fiesta va casser la baraque!

-Euh…pourquoi?

Ses yeux charbonneux s'écarquillèrent comme si j'étais la fille la plus arriérée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

-Mais parce que, si tu es là, Seth Clearwater va venir. Et si Seth Clearwater vient, ça veut dire que toute La Bande vient. Ou, du moins, une grande partie. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, car ils ne vont pas seulement faire que mes soirées soient les plus courues de la réserve, mais aussi parce que j'ai un œil sur Paul, et bien que tout le monde sait qu'il sort avec Rachel Black…

-Pourquoi j'assure la présence de Seth?

Allison rie encore plus fort que la musique (à mes oreilles du moins)

-Tu n'as pas vue comment il te regarde? La façon dont il te suit partout? Je croyais que tu étais brillante pourtant. Bref, sans vouloir te vexer, il y a un truc pas net là-dessous. Déjà que La Bande patauge dans des trucs de drogués et qu'ils sont obsédés par nos légendes, voilà qu'ils se mettent tous à coller des filles à qui ils n'ont jamais jeté un regard. Prends Jared et Kim, par exemple…

-Recule un peu, obsédés par nos légendes?

Allison hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, je te jure. Extra-bizarre. J'étais avec Jared en cours d'histoire l'an dernier et il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ça. Il avait toujours une pile de livre sur les histoires quileutes et tout. Et chaque fois que le prof abordait le sujet, il n'arrêtait pas d'intervenir avec des questions ou des commentaires. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi éveillé dans un cours. Cette année, je suis avec Kim et Paul et c'est pareil. Ils ont endoctriné Kim et ils vont faire pareil avec toi. C'est la drogue.

Bien que les liens qu'Allison avait faits entre la drogue, les filles et les légendes fussent douteux, je devais admettre qu'elle m'avait fournis de bons indices. La drogue, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Seth ne m'avait semblé sous l'emprise d'aucune substance. À moins qu'il ne faisait que dealer sans en consommer. Cependant, les légendes et les « filles anonymes », c'était du bon matériel. J'admets ne jamais avoir posé de questions sur le comportement de Jared vis-à-vis de Kim qui a changé du tout au tout. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait le béguin sur lui et que ce n'était pas réciproque…jusqu'à récemment. Maintenant que j'y pense, Sam et Emily aussi avait une histoire d'amour particulière. Pour les légendes, je l'ignorais, mais il faudrait peut-être que je creuse un peu de ce côté-là également. Il devait avoir quelques réponses dans ses vieux bouquins.

-Tiens, regarde, je te l'avais dit!

J'avais complètement oublié la présence d'Allison. Je me tournai vers l'endroit qu'elle me pointait et je vis Jacob, Embry, Brady et Seth. Les yeux de Seth se posèrent instantanément sur moi.

-Pff, Paul n'est même pas là! Je vais me rebattre sur Embry. Il est beau gosse quand même.

Seth s'approcha de moi et Allison disparue en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je souris timidement à Seth et il me fit un sourire immense.

-Salut Stella. Tu t'amuses?

-Je viens d'arriver.

-Tu es… vraiment très belle, ce soir. Enfin, tu es toujours magnifique, je ne veux pas dire que tu es seulement belle ce soir, c'est un constat général, mais je le remarque ce soir, parce que tu es pomponnée et tout. Plus que d'habitude. Non pas que tu ne sois pas jolie naturelle, mais ce soir c'est exceptionnelle. Je veux dire…

Je plaquai ma main devant sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Seth, calme-toi. Et merci.

Il rigola et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu me rends nerveux.

-Moi je te rends nerveux?

Il se moquait de moi ou quoi?

-Évidemment!¸

Ok, il était temps de faire ce pourquoi j'étais ici.

-Toi, moi, dehors. Maintenant!

**Ok, ok. Ça doit faire plus ou moins une décennie que je n'ai pas posté (je ne tiens pas de compte, je dis approximativement). J'en suis absolument désolée. Seulement, j'ai eu une énorme crise de la page blanche, plus les exams de fin d'années, plus le retour de mon militaire d'amoureux. Mais tout cela est derrière moi et je vous demande votre pardon à genoux. Je sais que les êtres charitables et pleins d'amour que vous êtes allez me pardonner, hein? Je suis peut-être détestable et absente, mais je suis adorable et pleine de bonnes volontés. **

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

**Moi**


End file.
